


Ты подвёл этот бар

by fandom Flash Rogues 2020 (fandom_FlashRogues)



Series: fandom Flash Rogues 2020 | макси и иллюстрации [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fanart, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, Traditional Media, Watercolors, ФБ-2020, Фандомная Битва, Фандомная битва 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_FlashRogues/pseuds/fandom%20Flash%20Rogues%202020
Summary: Иллюстрация к макси «Do you want to fuck the future?».
Series: fandom Flash Rogues 2020 | макси и иллюстрации [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879000
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: ББ-квест 2020 (иллюстрации)





	Ты подвёл этот бар

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Do you want to fuck the future?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25748221) by [Alfa_kona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfa_kona/pseuds/Alfa_kona), [fandom Flash Rogues 2020 (fandom_FlashRogues)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_FlashRogues/pseuds/fandom%20Flash%20Rogues%202020). 



> Цитата:   
> «К сожалению, придурок увернулся, кувырком уйдя за ближайший столик. Увернулся и почти в полёте послал новую стрелу, прошедшую буквально в сантиметрах от плеча Лена, и то потому, что тот успел развернуть корпус. И, конечно, эта стрела «убила» очередную бутылку с алкоголем. Нет, он напросился, определённо напросился.
> 
> Лен не жадничал, поливал льдом и столик, за которым прятался идиотина, и всё вокруг, не давая тому выглянуть и прицелиться. Никто не смеет устраивать беспредел в его баре, никто! И уж тем более не какой-то Робин Гуд-хипстер из Старлинга!»

  
[— full size —](https://funkyimg.com/i/36Tmo.jpg)


End file.
